Vertical High
by Dougal-Rock-god
Summary: Rated for safety. My attempt at GV. Haven't updated in a year. I'm back now. Am trying not to cliche. Gohan is a womanizer eventually, and Videl doesn't fight for the city. No saiyaman. Lemon in update.
1. Default Chapter

First of all, My favourite type of fic is a g/v high school romance one. but I've never tried to write one, so heres a chapter. If this chapter gets 5 good reveiws, then I'll continue it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good day, weather-wise, in Satan City on Monday. There were only a few clouds in the sky, wispy ones at that, and the sun was shining bright. For people on the ground, the day was an enjoyable, warm but breezy day, but for the lone figure in the sky, it was humid. He was leaving little seat drops in his wake, and they were falling toward the ground, probably hitting people on their heads. The figure looks around, through his slightly blurred vision, caused by the wind in his eyes, and see's a peson on the ground, following a woman and a child, laden with shopping bags. The ki coming off the man, tells him, immediately, who the man is. He decides to play a trick on the poor, unsuspecting man.

_Gohan, how do you come up with these things?_

Gohan flew downward, using his super-human speed, to swirl up a tornado around _Krillin_, causing him to be lifted into the air, dropping the bags. Lacy black thongs and childrens toys swirled around, and landed on Krillins head. Gohan flew away before Krillin realised he was there.

Krillin looked around, wondering what the hell just hit him. People passing him were muttering "pervert" under there breath, Krillin was at a loss as to why.

He felt a ki surging in the air, and he looked up to see Son Gohan in the air, laughing himself to tears.

_I'll get you for this Gohan. I'll get you just as bad. _Krillin blew what he though was a strand of hair out of his eyes, but realise it was a thong on his head, and he was surrounded by them._Correction, I'll get you even worse than you got me, assuming 18 doesn't kill me first._

And, right on cue, his better half and his daughter, Marron, appeared, and 18 was giving him an earache. Gohan wiped the tears out of his eyes, and sped away.

He landed in front of a huge white building, with what seemed to be an orange star on the front.

_Orange Star High, watch yourself, Gohan is here, you'd better prepare, cos im gonna rock you down to the ground._


	2. Orange Star High

Sorry i haven't updated in yonks, I lost the internet again, and now I'm going to have to use my sis' comp to update. I will try and get some sprt of regularity in it, but I have an entire host of idea's for this fic now. And now, ladies and gents, geeza's and gals, I give you, the long awaited second chapter of Vertical High.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange duoble doors awaited Gohan, as he walked up the stairs. Many stairs. Gohan could see the unfit people panting at the peak, probably within inches of having a heart attack. Gohan chuckled to himself.

His look was gaining a few stares, among men and women alike. The men were most probably thinking _Oh great, another punk _and the women were obviously thinking, _Look at those muscles. _Gohan laughed. These people knew nothing. His black, spiky hair was thickly wedged, and probably did look like a punk. A chain was on his wrist, saying 'Goku', his father, and a tattoo graced his bare left arm, on the forearm. 'The future hasn't happened yet'. This was a memento to Mirai Trunks, his friend, and the destruction that occurred in his timeline. Gohans right arm had a long sleave on it, black, the same colour as the thin fabric that covered his upper torso. His legs had long jeans, gripping tight to his upper legs, but loosening past his knees. He wore Black and white trainers.

Creak

Gohan opened the double doors slowly, and gazed upon a corridor full of lockers, student hustling and bustling to and from classrooms, jocks leaning over girls shoulders. Gohan walked down the corridor, and silence fell. The infamous object of all popular guy's enjoyment had just arrived. _New Kid._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, look at this." said a muscle bound boy with long blonde hair and a white tank top.

"Lets get him, Sharpner." said his companions. They started to walk down the corridor, towards the conqueror of Cell, although very few knew this. Sharpener, when close to Gohan, shoved sideways into him, and nearly seperated his shoulders in the proccess. Gohan merely ket walking.

The classroom. Demons of most people past, and seen by most as a prison for children. To Gohan it was a haven to work in, much better than his cramped bedroom, with his mother standing over him. Gohan looked upon the class, that was gradually filling up. He had a note in his hand, saying where he was supposed to be, and telling him that when he gets there, to stay at the front of the classroom, until his teacher showed and introduced him.

Whilst glancing arouns, Gohan noiced a ditzy blonde in the 5th row staring at him, with goo goo eyes. Gohan winked, and saw a blush rise to her cheeks. Gohan then smiled to himself, thinking, _This is gonna be fun_

The teacher walked in, made a quick introduction of Gohan, and told him to find a seat. Gohan quickly made his way to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Eraser. Who are you?"

"Gohan. Did you not just here the teacher?" Gohan replied.

"No. I was too busy looking at your riveting muscles." She licked her lips. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but I have my eye on someone at the moment." Gohan was enjoying this. Toying with her heart strings. He made a vow before coming here, that he would get a girlfriend as soon as possible, and she seemed more than willing.

"So Gohan, what are you doing tonight."

"Fighting with my little brother." Gohan replied. "But I can cancel. What do you have in mind?"

Suddenly the door barged open, and one of the prettiest girls Gohan ever set eyes upon was standing there, with large bags under her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Kawasaki, but I overslept."

"Its quite alright, Videl, now please take your seat."

She made her way to her seat, and another boy entered the classroom, with his arm in a sling.

"Sorry I'm late sir, but I had to go to hospital."

"There is no excuse for being so late Sharpner. If it was that serious, you wouldn't be here at all. Go to the headmaster's office."

Videl walked up the steps and saw Gohan looking at her. She assumed he was new, and continued. Then, she stood shocked. Eraser's hand was on his leg, edging closer to his crotch, and he _Was in her seat._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Changed my pen-name, so if any of my 'fans' arent happy, I'm sorry. Doubt I have any though, on the account of my inconsistency as an author. Done alot since last time. Got into college, am now a proffessional musician. I was just reading my old stuff, and realised how young I was. I'm now 18, still love Dragonball Z, so I'm gonna try and update a bit more often. A few chapters of nonsense while I conjure a story for this little beast, but, if I do have any fans, this should be a well anticipated update. I'll stop waffling on now. Enjoy.

p.s. Gohan is now a rocker and plays guitar. He represents me. Won't change the story too much.

p.p.s. There will be a lemon in her, Ill change the rating aswell. gonna be graphic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was watching the hand in his lap with mingled amusement and trepidation. It was moving closer to his fly, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. MSI blasted into his eardrums through the earphones inserted there.

Vidle had sat down next to Gohan, and was also watching the hand. She was wondering if Eraser had the guts to go for it in the middle of class.

Suddenly, Gohan looked at her. Videl, who had been lokking at the crotch area of the hguy, quickly looked away, and Gohan chuckled. He flinched. Eraser was now stroking his growth. He looked at her, and she smiled at him. Gohan moved her hand away, and mumbled "Later".

"Thats it class. Hand your papers into me, and enjoy your lunch." The teacher dimissed the class.

Gohan stood, and Eraser wrapped her hand round his waist, and they walked out together. Videl watched after the pair of them.

"What did you mean by later then, Gohan?" Eraser asked in a would-be casual voice.

"Exactly what I said, wait till later."

"How about now? We've got an hour, and my house is down the street."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. She was very good looking, and was the definition of easy. Gohan just thought, Fuck it, and they walked to Erasers house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The key turned in the door, and it opened. Eraser then turned on Gohan and kissed him passionately. Gohan Picked her up and pressed her against the wall, tugging her skirt upwards. Eraser took off his belt buckle, with great practice, and Gohan was in. Eraser gasped as his hardness dug deep into her. Gohan pulled back, and pushed in again, harder. Eraser let a shriek of pleasure come out. She too her bra off. Gohan continued to fuck her against the wall, Eraser screaming louder everytime.

"Stop Gohan. Lets go upstairs."

Gohan kept going for a few seconds, and then grudgingly pulled out. He pulled up his pants, and Eraser led him upstairs.

In her bedroom, Eraser bent over, and said it was her favourite position. Gohan gladly obeyed. He fucked her continuously for a while, until she orgaasmd. Then he kept going. Eraser collapsed with pleasure, and he started to lick her labia dry. Eraser stayed on the floor, and asked Gohan "Gohan, this may sound crude, but have you ever fucked a girl in the ass?"

Gohan, who had only read of such things, smiled, and rolled her over. She held her cheeks apart, and Gohan licker her anus. He then stood her up, bent her over again, and stuck it in her ass. Eraser screamed with pleasure, and Gohand Fucked her until, with a moan of his own, he came in her lower intestine.

10 minutes later, they were fully dressed and walking hand in hand back to school. Eraser was thinking how amazing that was, and Gohan was worried about being late for class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry we're late sir, but we got lost" Gohan told his teacher as he walked into the class.

Eraser looked at Videl, who had been wondering what had happened to the two of them, and winked. She sat down next to her, and Gohan sat on her other side. Gohan had his earphones in again, this time listening to Guns 'n' Roses, so he couldnt hear the two girls gossip.

"Oh my god Videl, that was so good its untrue" Eraser gasped at videl, who had a disgusted look on her face.

"He fucked you having met you only an hour before? What a wierdo."

"He wasn't going to, but I teased him into submission. He fucked me in the ass, and I've never had it so good. I orgasmd 4 times in all. I cant wait till we're not in a rush."

Videl looked at Gohan, who was idly scratching his nuts. _He's really that good? I wonder if I have a chance...no, impure thoughts, impure thoughts._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm gonna end it there. sorry if people didn't like the lemon, but I had the urge to stick one in there. Mind the pun. I wont do another one. Ive never done erotica before, so i was just getting it out the way.

Other than that, what did you guys think? Review and let me know.

For now, I bid farewell.

Dougal.


End file.
